1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to game devices and more specifically to devices for use in arm wrestling and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ugartechea, U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,033 discloses a device for use in arm wrestling. This device includes a substantially U-shaped member and a pair of brackets for pivotally attaching the bottom of the U-shaped member to a table or the like. Outward extending grip members are fixedly attached to th distal end of each side of the U-shaped member for providing a handhold for each contestant. Other U.S. patents which relate generally to the present invention are: Saltz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,414; Weiss et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,904; Wilkin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,874; and McDonnell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,757. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Arm wrestling is typically performed by the contestants facing one another across a table or the like and directly gripping one another's hand. However, this procedure often results in one of the contestants having an advantage over the other due to different hand sizes, finger strength, and the like thereby causing factors other than arm strength to aid in determining the winner of the contest. The Ugartechea device helps alleviate this problem. However, the Ugartechea device is disadvantageous because, for example, it must be fixedly attached to a table or the like and because the strength of both contestants is applied directly against the joint attaching each grip member to the distal end of each side of the U-shaped member thereby subjecting the joint to fatigue and continued stress.